El Beso Fantasma
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Spoiler del cap 31 y un poco del 40. Kyukuro y Sharle se reencuentran en Ciudad Industrial, ¿qué habría pasado si Xavi no hubiera interferido? ¿qué habría pasado entre nuestros protagonistas arriba de aquel puente? ... el pasado no puede cambiarse, pero a veces el hubiera puede brindar un poco de esperanza. One shot terminado. Before the Fall.


**EL BESO FANTASMA**

Shingeki No Kyojin: Before the Fall

Spoiler Alert: Caps 31 y 40

Era de tarde en la Ciudad Industrial, aquel característico aroma a humo y metal se había visto contaminado por el hedor entremezclado de sangre y pólvora, el ruido habitual de gente trabajando en metales y maderas, con el trajín de los embarques y las peroratas del mercado habían sido cambiadas desde muy temprano por gritos y disparos, órdenes y gente movilizándose por todas partes, luego de llegar a lo que podría llamarse su cenit, luego de tantas muertes y tanta violencia, el ruido de pasos se había hecho considerablemente más bajo, Kyukuro levantó su rostro del suelo tras hacer algunos cálculos, soltando despacio la respiración que había estado conteniendo de manera involuntaria, sonriendo repentinamente al darse cuenta de que estaba solo con ella, a salvo.

-¡Genial! Ya se han ido las tropas – Había dicho el pelinegro mientras se incorporaba con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de ser tacleado repentinamente - ¡Oh! – Fue todo lo que alcanzó a exclamar al verse envuelto por un par de delgados brazos níveos y una cascada de cabellos dorados a su alrededor.

-¡Kyukuro! ¡Finalmente has regresado a casa a salvo! – Soltó Sharle sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas, aquel había sido un día demasiado estresante, la preocupación por la tardanza de aquel joven para volver a su lado más el secuestro del que había sido presa y la visión de tantas muertes a su alrededor la habían llevado al borde de la locura, simplemente el poder estrechar a aquel joven entre sus brazos era suficiente para hacerla sentir protegida y en paz, ayudándola a deshacerse de todas aquellas emociones.

-Sharle… - Susurró el hijo del titán, llamando la atención de la menor de los Inocencio que no tardó en levantar su rostro para verlo a los ojos – Estoy bien – Había dicho él, feliz de haberla puesto a salvo luego de la preocupación por la que había pasado al darse cuenta de la situación de la ciudad.

Kyukuro pasó de repente por un verdadero interrogatorio por parte de Sharle, ella estaba preocupada por él, sabía que seguramente el muchacho de quince años se había lastimado y puesto en peligro sin consideración alguna, no pudo evitar sentirse responsable por él como cuando ambos estaban en el taller de Harkima y ella se encargaba de que el pelinegro comiera, descansara y recibiera tratamiento médico a sus heridas de manera constante, si debía ser sincera, lo amaba, aquel ser que había tomado por un monstruo había resultado ser en realidad una criatura inocente, gentil y encantadora a sus ojos, y estar alejada de él la mantenía nerviosa y preocupada, más aun luego de todo el alboroto que había sucedido en la ciudad.

Apenas fue posible, ambos se pusieron en marcha, buscando una ruta para despedirse de sus amigos del taller, darles noticias sobre el viejo artesano que les había dado asilo y luego marcharse para no ser encontrados por la Policía Militar, aquello no podía ser una opción, ninguno quería correr el riesgo de ser separado del otro en forma definitiva.

Conforme fueron avanzando, la charla comenzó a desviarse hasta llegar a los ideales de Kyukuro, y luego, de algún modo, habían terminado sobre un puente hablando sobre las emociones de la gente, sobre el miedo y la "jaula" en que la humanidad había quedado atrapada.

De pronto una de las manos de Kyukuro se posó sobre la mejilla de Sharle, aquellas manos callosas y fuertes que ella conocía de memoria.

-Kyukuro… - Dijo la rubia mientras posaba su mano contra aquella que ahora le prodigaba su protección, podía sentir su corazón latiendo cada vez más y más rápido mientras sus ojos se perdían en el único ojo de su interlocutor, repasando la colección de cicatrices que adornaban aquel rostro que se había vuelto su favorito con el paso de los días. - … yo sé qué…-

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, podía sentir claramente una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, quería evadir la realidad, quería evadir lo que seguía, para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su mente ya había hecho los ajustes necesarios.

Su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho, aquel rostro que tanto había añorado se encontraba a escasos centímetros del propio, podía sentir la calidez de aquel aliento sobre su piel, aquella caricia que se prodigaban de una mano a la otra, su aroma se había tornado aun más fuerte, destacándose por sobre la fetidez de la muerte y la destrucción, la sensación de peligro había mutado en otra de extrema felicidad y anticipación.

-¡Shhhh! – Murmuró él mientras colocaba delicadamente un dedo sobre aquellos labios rosados y suaves – todo estará bien ahora Sharle, estaremos juntos, lo que yo no vea, tú me lo mostrarás.

Ella sonrió justo antes de acercar su mano vacía al rostro del pelinegro, acercándolo aun más, cerrando la distancia entre ambos, quería vencer a su propia timidez, quería poder darle muestras de afecto más sinceras, sin tener que controlarse todo el tiempo.

Sus labios se juntaron, Kyukuro no pudo evitar abrir su ojo ante el asombro de las emociones que aquel contacto habían despertado en él, podía sentir una euforia extraña haciéndolo su presa, sentía una sensación desconocida y algo incómoda dando vueltas por su estómago y aun así, aun a pesar de aquellas nuevas emociones no quería detenerse, no quería cortar con aquel recién descubierto contacto, no pudo evitar entonces observar a la que había sido su salvadora, su guía en aquel mundo cada vez más vasto y luminoso, notó rápidamente como las mejillas de ella habían cambiado su color, aquellos relucientes ojos azules cerrados de par en par, la respiración un poco errática de su compañera, decidiendo que lo más sensato sería imitarla, cerrando el único ojo que le quedaba mientras daba rienda suelta a sus brazos, envolviéndola, protegiéndola del mundo, sintiendo repentinamente un sentimiento desconocido, quería protegerla, quería aferrarse a aquel cuerpo frágil por el resto de su vida y proclamarla como suya ante el mundo… vaya ideas más locas que le habían cruzado por la cabeza solo por dejarla posar los labios sobre los suyos.

Sharle sintió de pronto las manos de Kyukuro a su alrededor, sintiéndose repentinamente reconfortada, sintiendo como sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, animándose a acercarlo más, necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba besarlo y sentir su calor y su cuerpo junto a ella, de repente ya no había más dolor, no había frío ni soledad, el vacío que había estado cargando en su corazón se sentía lleno de nuevo mientras continuaba besando al chico que había rescatado del sótano de su casa mucho tiempo atrás, realmente había esperado mucho por aquel reencuentro, por aquella oportunidad, al fin podía sentir saciada su necesidad de demostrarle los alcances de su afecto y devoción, quería decirle que lo amaba, quería explicarle lo que ese gesto entre ambos representaba, quería… quería tantas cosas…

-.-.-

La luz del ocaso dio de lleno contra su rostro, la espalda le dolía pero no le importaba, podía sentir el aroma de su cena recién dejada en la mesa de su cuarto, invitándola a degustar aquel sabor delicado que seguramente tendrían sus alimentos… abrió los ojos a regañadientes, enderezándose apenas en su sofá, observando hacia la ventana mientras el sol se ponía.

Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en descender por el rostro de Sharle Inocencio mientras sentía de nuevo aquel hueco que le estaba consumiendo el corazón desde hacía días…

Kyukuro… su Kyukuro había muerto frente a sus ojos y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, las imágenes de lo que realmente había pasado cuando ella quiso contestarle, el frío que la había embargado al escuchar la voz furiosa de su hermano, misma que los había obligado a romper aquella caricia volvieron a su mente, devastándolo todo como un huracán, la pelea entre los hombres que más amaba en el mundo, su incapacidad para disuadir al pelinegro de escapar, ni siquiera había podido saltar al río para abandonar aquel mundo junto con él…

Ahora solo deseaba morir, estaba deshecha, solo una cáscara vacía envuelta en sedas y enclaustrada como estaba en una casa llena de guardias disfrazados de sirvientes, si su hermano no hubiera hecho que la sedaran durante la primer semana luego de aquella pelea, seguramente se habría ahorcado con las sábanas o las cortinas de su cama, tal vez incluso habría encontrado un modo de escapar para volver al río a recoger su cuerpo… ahora era demasiado tarde para ello, la razón había entrado en su mente, Kyukuro no querría que ella muriera también, seguramente él esperaría que ella al menos sobreviviera muchos años sin tener que volver a presenciar otra muerte, esa era su principal motivación para comer lo mínimo indispensable y regresar a su sofá apenas notaba que la habían acostado en su cama, el mundo se había vuelto gris sin el mal llamado hijo del titán.

Suspiró sin más, dolida, mirando el cielo obscurecerse mientras una sonrisa triste se hacía con el control de sus angelicales facciones, al menos podía tener su fantasía una y otra vez mientras yacía prisionera en su habitación, podía conformarse con ese trémulo beso imaginario para continuar, había repetido tanto aquella imagen en su cabeza, que había días como ese en que le parecían completamente reales, necesitaría recordarlo al día siguiente, tan vívido como fuera posible si pensaba dejarse arreglar para salir al baile al que su hermano quería llevarla sin parecer una muerta…

Sonrió con un poco más de ganas ante la perspectiva, si su hermano supiera que su único apoyo bajo sus actuales circunstancias era aquella fantasía con el hijo del titán…

-.-.-

La luz del amanecer se había colado por la ventana entreabierta de la cabaña en medio del bosque, no pudo evitar bostezar para desperezarse justo antes de estirarse un poco sobre la cama que había estado utilizando por días, sus heridas ya no dolían como antes, su estómago aunque había comenzado a protestar, no se sentía tan adolorido como en sus días de encierro.

El pelinegro aguzó un poco su oído justo antes de concentrarse en los olores recogidos por su nariz, podía escuchar a sus visitantes de camino a la cabaña, no estaban muy lejos, pero aun tardarían en llegar, se estiró un poco antes de sentarse en la cama, sonriendo ampliamente y llevándose una mano a sus labios de manera instintiva… de nuevo aquel extraño sueño.

Sintió sus mejillas ligeramente acaloradas ante el recuerdo de las sensaciones extrañas que había experimentado durante la noche, durante su rehabilitación había sido habitual que soñara con Sharle, a veces eran recuerdos, otras eran escenas inventadas por su imaginación, sin embargo, aunque sabía que aquel sueño era completamente irreal, no podía evitar preguntarse que se sentiría posar sus labios contra los de su familiar.

Kyukuro dio un largo suspiro para despejar su mente, aquel sueño se había comenzado a repetir una y otra vez luego que Rosa le preguntara si Sharle era su novia… novia… aquella palabra desconocida, la cara de Rosa se había puesto de un extraño color escarlata luego que él preguntara que significaba aquella palabra, para él, Sharle era su amiga… su familia… eso era lo que la rubia le había repetido infinidad de veces y eso era lo que él había pensado por semanas… y ahora le presentaban esta nueva palabra que realmente no sabía cómo interpretar, especialmente luego de los intentos fallidos de Rosa por explicarle de una forma clara a qué se refería, en realidad, no había tenido mayor suerte al preguntarle a los demás chicos que se paseaban por la cabaña para cuidarlo y hacerle compañía antes y después de los entrenamientos en la Academia Militar…

Novia… si de algo estaba seguro era de que Sharle estaba fuera de peligro en algún lugar bajo la tutela de Xavi, tendría que averiguar su ubicación exacta para ir por ella en cuanto estuviera totalmente recuperado y se hubiera comunicado con el Instructor Pikel… y cuando al fin volvieran a encontrarse le preguntaría el significado de aquella extraña palabra, estaba seguro de que ella sería la única persona que podría iluminarlo sin problemas en aquel asunto de vocabulario, además, el hecho de que todos utilizaran las palabras "amor", "afecto" y "otra mitad" lo tenían consternado, estaba seguro de que Kay había comentado algo sobre poner los labios sobre los labios del otro y por eso aquel sueño se había vuelto repentinamente recurrente… no importaba, ya tendría tiempo, mientras Sharle estuviera a salvo, él la encontraría, y cuando eso pasara se aseguraría de no separarse, de erradicar sus dudas y tal vez, solo si ella le daba su permiso, experimentar esa caricia extraña que le hacía bailar las tripas, llenándolo de aquella euforia desconocida.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta Before the Fall, está menos enrevesada que la historia principal, aunque puede llegar a ser demasiado repetitiva en cuanto a la narración de los hechos de quince años atrás… aun así me encanta, y bueno, si no has leído hasta el capítulo 40, lamento el enorme spoiler que te acabo de hacer.

¿Y de donde salió esto si tengo historias estancadas? Bueno… digamos que necesitaba un poco de romance entre Kyukuro y Sharle con desesperación, es que, en serio, los dos son tan inocentes… pero en serio inocentes, primero viven juntos en Shinganshima y nada, viven como si estuvieran casados pero no hay nada romántico, después viven más de tres meses en el taller Harkima, y estoy segura de que para esas alturas en serio deben amarse el uno al otro… Y NADA, ¡NADA!, ni siquiera porque el pobre de Cardin les da su espacio para que puedan hacer lo que quieran… ¡Y NI UN ABRAZO, YA NO DIGAMOS UN BESO!… ok, lo siento, me descontrolé un poco, no me culpen xD, es que en serio, ¿han visto esa escena del puente del capítulo 31? Cuando parecía que al fin Kyukuro se estaba poniendo cariñoso, cuando la atmósfera al fin se estaba poniendo un poquitín romántica a pesar de su conversación sobre política y filosofía… tenía que llegar el estúpido de Xavi a arruinarlo todo, en serio, ve que salvan a su hermana y que ella parecía bastante feliz volando por los aires en brazos del chico misterioso (vamos, si hasta tembló de la emoción cuando le pidió a Kyukuro que la llevara volando hasta el taller… entre sus brazos xP) y… ¿ES QUE NO LOS PODÍA DEJAR EN PAZ? Si Sharle hubiese estado en problemas habría estado gritando al menos en cuanto notó la cara de su captor… en fin, en fin, tenía que desquitar que les robaran ese momento T_T en serio, en serio, espero que cuando la historia avance un poquitín más me compensen, digo, el escritor de Before the Fall no es el mismo de Shingeki no Kyojin hasta donde tengo entendido, no quiero otra relación borde como la de Mikasa y Eren, tengan piedad de mi corazón de posho.

Bueno, me retiro, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y todo cuanto se les ocurra, no olviden dejarlo en el botoncillo de Reviews, en serio, agradezco hasta las mentadas de madre.

SARABA


End file.
